


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by abejitaxwinchester



Series: Colección One-Shots Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abejitaxwinchester/pseuds/abejitaxwinchester
Summary: La vida de Castiel da un giro de 360 grados en tan solo un día, pierde su trabajo y a su novia Meg, quedando devastado.Decidido a empezar de nuevo Castiel toma unas vacaciones, todo va de maravilla hasta su última noche en la isla, cuando aparece el tipo misterioso de lindos ojos esmeralda con quien pasa una noche maravillosa y después no vuelve a ver .¿Será este hombre lo que Castiel siempre estuvo buscando? ¿Lo volverá a ver?.





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste ;).

Fue un jueves lluvioso en Noviembre, cuando Castiel sintió que su vida terminaba.

Era oficialmente uno de los peores días de su vida, lo acababan de despedir de la empresa a la que había dedicado prácticamente su vida sin darle explicación alguna, sintiéndose terriblemente miserable se apresuró en volver a su departamento, al menos ahí obtendría un poco de consuelo; grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego a un departamento inusualmente vacío y encontró una nota de su novia Meg, ahora exnovia, diciendo "Lo siento".

Sintiendo su departamento totalmente asfixiante Castiel tomo sus llaves y prácticamente escapó del lugar, no traía paraguas pero no le importaba, fue prácticamente un consuelo sentir la lluvia sobre su piel. Con el corazón en la mano camino las cinco cuadras que necesitaba para llegar a la casa de la única persona con la que podía contar en este momento, su hermano Gabriel.

Gabriel abrió la puerta con su sonrisa habitual sin notar el estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba Castiel.

-¿Y a qué debo este milagro hermanito?- dice Gabriel haciéndole un gesto a Castiel para que entre a la casa.

-Creo que todo es una mierda y un montón de mentiras- dice Castiel arrojándose al sillón

-Sí. Eso es lo que pienso, también- dice Gabriel antes de desaparecer en la cocina y volver con una botella de whisky y dos vasos.

-¿Estas bien, Castiel?- pregunta su hermano.

Él no está realmente seguro de cómo responder eso.

Había dedicado su vida a ese trabajo, pensando en las promesas de un puesto mejor que había recibido por parte de su jefe y aunque a veces sentía que ese trabajo lo agobiaba, ser despedido de esta manera no estaba en ninguno de sus planes.

Y en lo que respecta a Meg, ahora está enojado, seguro, un poco herido, pero no tan herido como hubiera esperado. Adivina que una parte de él sabía que esto llegaría. Habían estado peleando mucho en los últimos meses, por dinero, sexo, el desayuno, papel higiénico, lo que sea, e incluso Castiel había estado pensando en que probablemente deberían poner fin a las cosas.

-Me despidieron- responde

-Lo siento hermano, pero... míralo por el lado bueno, sentías que...-

-Meg se fue- agrega Castiel, vaciando el contenido de su vaso sin respirar.

-Oh, mierda, hombre. Sabía que no era nada bueno cuando entraste aquí con tu cara de cachorro apaleado, pero... lo siento mucho-La cara de Gabriel se arrugó frunciendo el ceño con simpatía, y Castiel sabe que lo dice en serio.

-Sabes, deberías tomar esto como una oportunidad, siempre quisiste enseñar y este podría ser tu momento ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, y en lo que respecta a Meg, conoces muy bien mi opinión sobre ella-

-Gabriel...- dice Castiel, sonando cansado.

-De repente ha llegado el momento de encontrar a tu media naranja- dice Gabriel moviendo las cejas en un gesto que siempre lo hace sonreír.

Castiel frunce los labios y mira su vaso, su vida siempre fue complacer a todos aquellos que estaban con él, incluso mudarse con Meg no fue idea suya. Piensa en todas la cosas que quiso hacer y no pudo porque no era lo que se esperaba de él y se da cuenta que Gabriel tiene razón esta es su oportunidad de ser quien es y no la desperdiciará.

Una sonrisa empieza a extenderse por el rostro de Castiel y Gabriel la nota.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta su hermano con una sonrisa divertida como si supiera lo que está pensando.

-¿Sabes qué?- dice Castiel -Creo que si-.

*

**

***

El departamento parece vacío sin que las cosas de Meg llenen la mitad, y donde quiera que mire, puede ver a Meg descansando en el sofá, con los pies descalzos cubiertos por una manta mientras lee en su computadora portátil; la forma en que siempre dormía en la cama, todo su cuerpo de costado, el brazo derecho debajo de la almohada y todo cubierto por las sábanas. Apoyada contra el mostrador de la cocina, inclinada sobre una tabla de cortar en el mismo mostrador, no sabía cocinar pero eso no le importaba a ella,simplemente así era Meg. 

Esta frente a la chimenea de Castiel, donde solían acurrucarse después de una ducha juntos. Mirando películas que ya habían visto, riéndose en las partes divertidas y con el corazón en la mano en las partes tristes, mientras compartían lentos besos.

Meg está aquí, en cada rincón y cada grieta, cada esquina y cada mueble. Aunque Castiel no la pueda ver.

No es que él extraña a Meg, no exactamente. Lo hace, pero no de la forma en que probablemente debería hacerlo. Este lugar solía ser solo de Castiel pero pasó a ser de _ellos_ y ahora es imposible volver a verlo como _su_ departamento, no después de todos los momentos que compartieron juntos. Este departamento le recuerda a Castiel que las cosas no duran para siempre.

Mientras Castiel estos pensamientos siguen atormentado su cabeza, escucha su celular timbrar, la pantalla se ilumina con el nombre de Gabriel.

_-Gabriel-_ dice Castiel a modo de saludo.

_-Cassie... hermanito por tu tono de voz, veo que sigues revolcándote en tu miseria-_ Gabriel suena igual de alegre que siempre y en este momento a Castiel le resulta molesto.

_-Gabriel, sinceramente no estoy de humor para tus...-_

_-Cómo puedes hablarle así al mejor hermano mayor que existe sobre la tierra-_

_-Gabriel...-_

_-Deja ese tono de viejo cascarrabias, sabes que no funciona conmigo. Te tengo una sorpresa y es justo lo que necesitas: un viaje-_ Gabriel se escucha extremadamente complacido.

_-¡¿Que?!-_ Castiel procesa las palabras.

_-Piénsalo Cassie, necesitas tomarte un descanso para pensar lejos de todo, un lugar que no te recuerde lo que perdiste sino lo que podrías ganar ¿Que dices?-_

La primera impresión que tiene Castiel es que Gabriel se ha vuelto loco, pero mientras más lo piensa más atractiva le resulta la idea, no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar y entonces... ¿Por qué no?

_-Está bien acepto-_ dice Castiel calmado.

_-Pero Cassie, vamos no puedes decir que no...No aceptare un no por respuesta-_ dice Gabriel sin escuchar a Castiel.

_-Acepto-_

_-Castiel por el amor de Dios no te puedes negar... espera dijiste que ¿sí?-_

_-Si Gabriel, si alguien me pregunta negare que dije esto pero creo que tienes razón-_

_-Hermanito juro que no te arrepentirás, solo confía en mí, planeare las mejores vacaciones del mundo-_ Gabriel suena complacido consigo mismo.

_-Creo que estoy empezando a hacerlo-_ suspira Castiel.

Gabriel se despide y promete llamar a Castiel el fin de semana para mostrarle las opciones que ha escogido, es así como Castiel se encuentra sentado en un avión con destino a Hawái.

*

**

***

Cuando Castiel salió del avión y entró a la terminal del aeropuerto, lo primero que lo afectó, fue lo diferente que era de New York. Hacía calor, por ejemplo, a pesar de que era noviembre. Y había palmeras en macetas esparcidas por el aeropuerto y muchas ventanas que dejarían pasar la luz. Por el momento, Castiel pudo ver claramente las estrellas. Lo cual, ciertamente, también era bastante diferente de Nueva York.

Castiel amaba el aeropuerto de Hawái. Él no sabía el nombre, o lo olvidó en su agotamiento. Pero era tan abierto, fresco y silencioso en comparación con la prisa y el caos de New York. Fue un cambio agradable, poder caminar sin miedo a ser empujado por una multitud de personas, Castiel tomo su maleta y se dirigió al hotel que Gabriel había reservado para sus ultra-fantásticas vacaciones.

El hotel era precioso y diferente a todo lo que había visto, Castiel podía mirar el hotel por horas y todavía lo encontraba lo más lindo que había visto en su vida. Era alto y había un camino empedrado que conducía a las puertas y estaba bordeado de palmeras. Castiel no podía ver a su alrededor, pero sabía que el océano y kilómetros de playas de arena se ocultaban detrás, esperándolo.

La habitación de Castiel estaba frente a la playa, podía escuchar desde su balcón el romper de las olas al llegar a la orilla y sentir el olor del mar. Gabriel era un genio pero no había porque aumentar el ego ya inflado de su hermano ¿verdad?, con una sonrisa en los labios Castiel se fue a dormir preparándose para sacarle el máximo provecho a los cinco días que estaría en este lugar.

*

**

***

El primeros tres días Castiel salió a recorrer Hawái e hizo lo que todos los turistas hacían, se tomó su tiempo en apreciar la belleza del lugar y explorar cada parte de este paraíso.

El amanecer y la puesta de sol son magníficos, el cielo siempre está despejado , dorado y rosa brillando a través de las olas dándole una belleza surrealista al paisaje, la belleza de estos momentos es una de las cosas que hace a Castiel enamorarse un poquito más de este lugar.

La mejor experiencia fue nadar de noche, estar en el mar y nadar a la luz de la luna con un millón de estrellas observándolo fue liberador, cuando se cansó de nadar y salió del mar fue como si un poquito del dolor que lo acompañaba hubiera sido arrastrado por las olas.

El cuarto día del viaje, Castiel decide quedarse en la habitación todo el día para descansar y así poder salir por la noche, a tomar un trago y divertirse un rato. No ha hablado mucho con las personas del lugar pero no le molesta, necesitaba un poco de paz y se siente bien poder decidir y hacer las cosas que quiere hacer sin tener que consultar a nadie.

*

**

***

Mientras Castiel se alista para salir, escucha su teléfono sonar, al mirar su pantalla no le sorprende ver el nombre de Gabriel.

Contesta el teléfono y lo pone en altavoz mientras termina de arreglarse.

_-Cassie, ¿cómo has estado hermanito? ¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada verdad?-_ dice Gabriel con un tono sugestivo.

_-No Gabriel, no estas interrumpiendo nada-_ suspira Castiel _-solo estoy alistándome para salir-_

_-¿Te encontrarás con una chica sexy o con un chico caliente? Así que te estás preparando para la matanza, ese es mi hermanito-_

Maldita sea la hora que le contó a Gabriel que se sentía atraído por los chicos.

_-Voy a salir solo-_ dice Castiel poniendo los ojos en blanco _-He estado solo todo el tiempo-_

Hay una larga pausa antes de que Gabriel responda.

_-Castiel, has estado allí durante cuatro días. ¿Me estás diciendo que aún no has logrado conectarte con alguien? He estado allí, y créeme no es difícil de hacer-_

_-Vine a este lugar a relajarme Gabriel y no, no significa que necesite a alguien para hacerlo, de verdad estoy disfrutando mi tiempo aquí-_

_-Entonces vive un poco, Castiel. Maldita seas estas en Hawái. Por el amor de Dios, No lo desperdicies-_

_-No lo estoy haciendo-_ dice Castiel, Gabriel resopla en un claro desacuerdo pero no presiona más el tema.

_-Bueno Cassie diviértete, esta es tu última noche ahí, así que disfrútala-_

Gabriel se despide prometiendo esperarlo en el aeropuerto mañana por la tarde.

Castiel termina de alistarse, mira por la ventana y piensa que Gabriel está equivocado, él no necesita a nadie.

*

**

***

Camina hacia el bar, la luna y las estrellas iluminando su camino. Es el final perfecto para su último día, decide. Él no necesita más que esto.

Después de entrar al bar, Castiel toma asiento en una mesa vacía que está un poco alejada de la multitud. Pide una copa mientras recuerda todo lo que ha vivido en la isla, toma toda la bebida de su copa de un sorbo, un último adiós.

Pide otra bebida y tiene la sensación de estar siendo observado, recorre el bar con la vista y lo ve.

Hay un tipo mirándolo, sentado en el bar, bebiendo sorbos de la pajita en su bebida mientras recorre a Castiel con la vista. Tiene una mirada del tipo que dice que quiero llevarte de vuelta a mi habitación del hotel y hacerte cosas increíblemente sucias durante toda la noche.

Y bueno, Castiel estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca había visto esa mirada antes, pero nunca la ha visto en alguien tan caliente como este hombre. Cabello rubio, cortado al ras de su cabeza, lo que le da un aspecto jodidamente sexy. Castiel distingue el color zafiro de sus ojos que brillan cuando lo miran fijamente. Jesús sexy se queda corto, el tipo es más alto que Castiel pero no por mucho. Lleva una camiseta negra, que se adhiere a su cuerpo completamente construido y muestra los músculos bronceados de sus brazos. Este tipo es absolutamente hermoso y está mirando directamente a Castiel, como si fuera la única persona en el bar, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Es su última noche en la isla y Castiel quiere pasarla con este hermoso hombre, pero recuerda que ha decidido estar solo, así que voltea la vista hacia su vaso tratando de ignorar lo que le hace sentir aquel hombre.

Cuando vuelve a mirar, el tipo está sentado frente a él, bebiendo de la pajita, su bebida tiene un color rosa brillante.

-Deberías saberlo- dice Castiel, haciendo todo lo posible para mirar al tipo directamente a la cara -No estoy buscando conectarme-

-Es una pena- dice el hombre sinceramente, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos mientras sonríe. -¿Pero quién dijo que estoy buscando conectarme?- el tipo continúa, sus labios se abren con una sonrisa fácil. Castiel no puede evitar notar lo rosados que son sus labios.

-Tus ojos- responde Castiel, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes leer mentes simplemente mirando a los ojos de la gente?- preguntan el hombre, todavía sonriendo. Se endereza un poco en su silla y cuadra los hombros, mirando a Castiel con la cara seria -Entonces, ¿qué estoy pensando en este momento?-

Castiel lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sonríe jugando en los bordes de su boca mientras finge estar muy concentrado -Estás... pensando que no hay forma de que pueda leer tu mente solo con mirarte- adivina Castiel.

-Error- sonríe el chico -Estaba pensando en lo lindo que son tus ojos azules. Apuesto a que cielo desearía tener ese color-

Castiel cree que es lo más cursi que ha escuchado en su vida pero no puede evitar sentirse halagado -¿De verdad? ¿Mis ojos? Eso es un buen detalle para alguien que me estaba mirando hace unos minutos, como si quisiera hacerme cosas que nunca podría contarle a nadie-

El chico muerde su labio inferior afelpado y se ríe a medias, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, lo suficiente para hacerlo realmente encantador -Esta bien, tienes razón. Pero en mi defensa ¿Quién no lo estaría pensando?-

Castiel resopla, pero una sonrisa lo delata.

-Además, mírame- continúa el chico, todavía sonriendo mientras se acerca y flexiona los brazos -¿Me estás diciendo que no estabas pensando en mí, ni siquiera un poco?-

Castiel mueve la cabeza y toma un sorbo de su bebida para evitar responder la pregunta. Voltea la cabeza hacia el hombre y este lo está mirando como si pensara que Castiel es realmente interesante, lo suficientemente interesante como para llegar a conocerlo mejor, incluso si no se conectan, como si Castiel fuera la única persona en la superficie del planeta en este momento. Y Castiel tiene que admitir que le gusta este tipo, a pesar de su reciente abandono y la decisión de tener unas vacaciones célibes. Pero él tiene que ser sincero.

-Mira, en estos momentos piensas que esta es la mejor idea del mundo, pero nada dura para siempre, al final todo terminara de una manera u otra ¿así que porque no ahorrarnos todo el sufrimiento?-

-Hmm. Tienes razón- el chico asiente con la cabeza, frunciendo sus labios. Se inclina hacia delante, con los ojos fijos en Castiel -Está bien. Tengo una idea, un compromiso. Ambos estamos obviamente de vacaciones, me voy mañana por la noche, nunca más volveremos a vernos. Así que tengamos una noche inolvidable, sin ataduras, solo tú y yo-

Castiel está interesado mientras se inclina sobre su bebida hacia el hombre. -Interesante. Cuéntame más-

-Solo seremos tú y yo, disfrutando el momento, sin promesas, sin planes futuros, solo disfrutar la noche juntos-

Castiel duda.

-Tendremos esta noche en la que nos encontramos de vacaciones en un lugar increíble, y todo es perfecto, sin el día siguiente para estropearlo. Vamos a pasar un buen rato. Y cuando termine, volvemos a nuestras vidas, nunca sabremos los nombres reales del otro, ni se intercambiarán números telefónicos ni correos electrónicos-

-Está bien- dice Castiel, pensando que estos son términos aceptables, -Tendría que llamarte algo-

-Extraño- dice el tipo, sonriendo -¿Y tú eres?-

-Desconocido- es lo primero que sale de su boca, no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero ahí está.

-Así que, "Desconocido"- dice el tipo, todavía sonriendo, mientras se estira sobre la mesa mostrando los músculos de su abdomen para luego tomar la muñeca de Castiel en sus manos que son más suaves de lo que Castiel hubiera esperado -¿Quieres dar un paseo en la playa?-

Dan un paseo por la playa con los pies descalzos, tomados de la mano y sonriendo el uno al otro.

"Extraño" es un tipo realmente interesante decide Castiel, hablan de muchos temas y a Castiel le fascina lo seguro que esta este hombre acerca de lo que piensa, como sus ojos verdes se ilumina, cuando habla de un tema que le apasiona.

Hablan de sus vidas, pero sin entrar en detalles importantes, a mitad de su recorrido ven una roca y deciden sentarse en ella, enterrando sus pies en la arena.

"Extraño" entrelaza sus dedos con los de Castiel y jala su mano para darle un beso que envía chispas a todo el cuerpo de Castiel.

-Sabes- comienza el hombre -sé que nos conocemos hace algunas horas, pero sea lo que sea que te haya pasado no dejes que te derrumbe, eres un hombre fuerte-

Castiel resopla, sin creer en sus palabras -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

El tipo le sonríe tiernamente mientras toma el rostro de Castiel en sus manos -Puedo verlo en tus ojos, ellos no mienten- dice mirándolo fijamente -Muestran una determinación y una fuerza extraordinaria y al hablar contigo...- el hombre suspira -Sé que eres una persona extraordinaria-

Castiel no sabe que decir, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan importante y especial con solo unas palabras, una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y es atrapada por los dedos de aquel bello hombre, quien lo mira como si Castiel fuera el centro de su universo.

Sin pensar en lo que está haciendo Castiel toma a "Extraño" por la camisa y lo acerca para un beso, es un beso tranquilo pero Castiel siente que su corazón está a punto de estallar. Se separan y continúan su paseo por la playa tomados de la mano.

Castiel no sabe cómo llegan al cuarto de su hotel pero cuando se da cuenta no piensa en detenerse. Los besos son cada vez más apasionados y la ropa es cada vez más escasa.

Están besándose sobre la cama, cuando Castiel se separa presionando su frente sobre la del hombre junto a él.

-Castiel- Dice abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con el verde más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

-Dean- susurra el hombre, para luego besar a Castiel con más ferocidad que antes.

"Dean" repite Castiel en su mente y suena correcto, perfecto. No dicen nada más acerca de ellos, manteniendo el pacto que hicieron, fundiéndose en los brazos del otro mientras hacen el amor.

*

**

***

Castiel se despierta a la mañana siguiente y la esperanza de encontrar a Dean a su lado muere al encontrar una nota en la mesa ubicada al costado de la cama, la nota dice: 

_**Nunca creí que en estas vacaciones viviría uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, gracias por devolverme la esperanza Cas, jamás te olvidare.** _

_**Dean** _

La nota está acompañada de una rosa, Castiel la lleva a su nariz y aspira el aroma que siempre le recordara a Dean. Pasó la mejor noche de su vida y siempre tendrá el recuerdo de este momento que paso junto a su extraño.

Castiel se levanta, alista sus cosas para partir al aeropuerto y volver a la realidad en la que vive, ignora la punzada de dolor en su pecho y la sensación de vacío que antes no estaba ahí.

*

**

***

-Y fue perfecto- dice Castiel mientras deja su cerveza y termina de explicárselo a Gabriel -Siempre será perfecto-

Gabriel lo ira en silencio y eso es inusual en él, así que Castiel se pone un poco nervioso.

-Jesucristo, Castiel- dice Gabriel, sacudiendo la cabeza -Este tipo suena increíble, con el ridículo romanticismo y las novelas románticas- enfatiza moviendo las manos -¿y lo dejaste ir?-

-No lo dejé ir. Técnicamente se fue antes que despertara, además teníamos un pacto-

-Pero Castiel, ¿ni siquiera trataste de localizarlo? ¿Acaso no sabes su nombre?-

-Pero no se su apellido, de donde es o cualquier cosa acerca de él, y te repito hicimos un pacto, todo debe quedar así, siempre recordare es noche como la más especial que tuve-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres Castiel? ¿Que quede solo como un recuerdo?, la forma que se iluminan tus ojos cuando hablas de él, jamás he visto esa mirada en tus ojos Cassie, ni siquiera con Meg- protesta Gabriel.

-No arruinare esa noche, fue perfecta y quedara así, no lo buscare para...-

-Sabes que siempre pensé que eras increíble- interrumpe Gabriel -Solo necesitas a la persona adecuada, que se preocupe por ti y realmente, ¿quién no?-

No hablan más del tema pero puede ver el reproche escrito en la cara de Gabriel y una parte de Castiel no puede evitar pensar que Gabriel tiene razón.

*

**

***

Castiel se inscribe a un curso donde se prepara para cumplir su sueño, ser maestro. Un mes se pasa volando, sus profesores lo adoran y rápidamente hace muchos amigos, pero el vacío que empezó a sentir en Hawái no desaparece.

*

**

***

La navidad está cada vez más cerca y hace cada vez más frío, así que Castiel se pone su abrigo antes de salir. Camina dos cuadras hacia el carrito de café en la esquina y se alinea detrás de un par de personas, escaneando las revistas que se muestran en el estante del puesto de periódicos a la izquierda, más para pasar el tiempo que cualquier otra cosa. La acera a su alrededor está tan ocupada como siempre, la gente camina en ambas direcciones, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comprar una revista o hacer fila detrás de él.

-Oye, Castiel. ¿Lo de siempre?- Víctor pregunta con una sonrisa cuando llega al frente de la línea.

-Nah. Creo que hoy tendré... un expreso-

Víctor se ríe y finge sorpresa como si esa no fuera su orden habitual. Castiel se está yendo, diciéndole a Víctor que pase una buena tarde, con el expreso caliente contra su palma cuando se detiene bruscamente, tirando una parte de su café.

De pie junto a la acera, tal vez a quince pies de distancia, un tipo está abriendo la puerta de un taxi, y eso no sería raro, no valdría la pena detenerse, si el tipo no estuviera increíblemente construido, y con el cabello rubio perfectamente cortado.

Es él. Su noche perfecta, está separado de él por quince pies y una multitud de personas. El cerebro de Castiel todavía está luchando contra la conmoción cuando el café que pidió cae de sus manos al suelo, salpicando sus ropas.

-Oye amigo, ¿vas a estar ahí todo el día o qué?- el hombre detrás de él exige, molesto.

Castiel mira hacia la calle otra vez, pero todo lo que ve es un vistazo del hombro del chico antes de que la puerta del taxi se cierre, y realmente, podría ser cualquier persona, no se ve particularmente como "Dean".

No podría haber sido él. Pero por una fracción de segundo, parecía...

De ninguna manera era su 'Extraño'.

-Oye amigo- dice el hombre detrás de él, de nuevo, comenzando a sonar más enojado que molesto.

-Lo siento- murmura Castiel rápidamente, apartándose del camino.

*

**

***

La calle está refrescada por la lluvia reciente, el cielo gris y nublado sobre él. Ahora no llueve, lo cual agradece, ya que le toma unos minutos tomar un taxi para llevarlo a su restaurante favorito.

A Castiel le gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo, acogedor y está lleno de las amistosas sonrisas y charlas de las personas que trabajan en el lugar. Siempre parecen estar pasando un buen rato trabajando juntos, y su alegría se extiende también a los clientes. Está comiendo su hamburguesa con papas, saboreando el sabor y la atmósfera cuando se da cuenta de que hay un tipo caminando por la ventana delantera.

Es Dean, no hay dudas en la mente de Castiel. Es él.

Y si Castiel deja su comida, corre hacia la puerta con prisa, empujándola hacia afuera, es solo porque no puede creerlo. Porque, ¿cuáles serían las posibilidades...?

No hay rastros del tipo entre la multitud cuando mira hacia la calle, y realmente, no está seguro de lo que estaba pensando. Las posibilidades de que este tipo esté en la ciudad de Nueva York son casi las mismas que Gabriel deje de hacer bromas.

Y aunque fuera "Dean" ¿qué le dices a una persona después de tener una "noche perfecta" con él y que no arruine la ilusión?

Castiel gira los ojos hacia sí mismo y se da vuelta para caminar hacia su asiento, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

*

**

***

-Lo he visto dos veces- Castiel le a Gabriel mientras almuerzan en su departamento -¿Crees que estoy alucinando o de verdad es él?-

-Aw, Cassie- dice Gabriel, sonando comprensivo mientras toma su mano.

Castiel se queda en silencio porque no sabe qué decir.

Mirándolo directamente, Gabriel dice -Cassie, sea cual sea, ya sea que lo estés alucinando o realmente esté aquí, sabes que esto significa que tenemos que encontrarlo-

Castiel levanta la vista para negarlo todo pero la sinceridad en los ojos de Gabriel lo rompe, no puede seguir negando lo evidente, se enamoró de un tipo en tan solo una noche.

Gabriel parece entender lo que está pensando -Te ayudare- dice mientras aprieta su mano.

*

**

***

Aceptar su amor por Dean, es como quitarse un peso de encima. No quiere ilusionarse por temor a no encontrar a su "Extraño", pero Gabriel está siendo muy optimista al respecto y Castiel no puede evitar contagiarse de ese entusiasmo.

Es la mañana de navidad así que Castiel se dirige a la cafetería que está cerca a la casa de Gabriel, para comprar chocolate para los dos.

Mientras espera su turno puede ver a las familias juntas, novios abrazándose y madres sosteniendo con cuidado a sus bebes, todos envueltos en un aura de felicidad, ver todo esto hace que Castiel desee poder estar así con su "Extraño".

Un fuerte ruido distrae sus pensamientos y puede ver a una mujer embarazada tratando de recoger su bolso del suelo, rápidamente se apresura a ayudarla. La mujer es una morena hermosa, parece estar embarazada de 8 meses y luce radiante.

-Gracias, me siento una inútil- dice ella sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes no es una molestia- Castiel frunce el ceño -No deberías estar sola- dice mirándola con preocupación.

-No estoy sola, mi esposo esta estacionando el auto, no quise estar en el frio. Mi nombre es Lisa- extiende su mano.

-Castiel, un gusto-

-El gusto es mío Castiel- Lisa desvía su mirada y una sonrisa ilumina su rosto -y aquí viene mi esposo-

Castiel voltea y su respiración queda atrapada, entrando a la tienda se encuentra "Dean", el hombre del cual está profundamente enamorado, rápidamente olvida todo y una sonrisa se apodera de su cara; Dean luce igual de hermoso que siempre, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y una rosa en la mano.

En el momento exacto que Castiel encuentra los ojos de Dean, la sonrisa de este último decae, Castiel no entiende lo que pasa hasta que Dean rodea la cintura de Lisa con sus brazos en un gesto protector y le da un beso en los labios para después entregarle la rosa.

-Este es mi esposo- dice Lisa, feliz de estar entre los brazos de Dean.

Castiel no puede respirar, se queda mirando al suelo sin poder moverse, escucha que Dean dice un gusto y levanta la mano hacia él, Castiel sabe que no puede tocarlo o lo último que le queda de fuerza se ira.

Mira hacia arriba, encontrándose con las esmeraldas que le robaron el corazón y por un minuto puede ver dolor en ellas pero es rápidamente reemplazado por un frio que corta el alma de Castiel.

Sale de la cafetería sin mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

_-"Hasta la rosa más hermosa tiene espinas"-_ piensa Castiel mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.


End file.
